


Together, We Will Be Unbroken

by RisingQueen2 (FallenQueen2)



Series: Multifandom Smut [27]
Category: Strike Back
Genre: Blow Job, F/M, Facial, M/M, Multi, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Riding, Set between Season 6 & 7, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex, safe sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:00:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28482048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenQueen2/pseuds/RisingQueen2
Summary: One night Gracie, Wyatt and Mac’s usual drink and bitch sessions in Nairobi turned into something more. Something that ended up with the three of them tumbling naked and sweaty in the sheets of Mac’s bed. They never went back to simply drinking again.
Relationships: Samuel Wyatt/Gracie Novin/Thomas "Mac" Mcallister
Series: Multifandom Smut [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/880653
Kudos: 9





	Together, We Will Be Unbroken

**Author's Note:**

> Title From: ‘Unbroken’ by Black Veil Brides

Mac couldn’t exactly pinpoint the moment when things had changed between the three of them. They were months into their new postings in Nairobi and the three of them had created a nightly routine of sorts. First, it started with the trio downing their sorrows and betrayals in the shitty alcohol they could get their hands on.

Then one night their usual drink and bitch sessions turned into something more. Something that ended up with the three of them tumbling naked and sweaty in the sheets of Mac’s bed. After that night, Wyatt and Gracie all but moved in and Mac couldn’t find it in himself to ask them to leave, with them there he felt complete. With the three of them tangled together in Mac’s too small for three people bed, Mac felt safe and like the nightmares that plagued him couldn’t touch him. Mac had a suspicion that the same was true for the other two and that was another reason he would never ask them to leave.

Mac was broken out of his thoughts when a moan echoed out in his apartment and he redirected his attention to the couch. Wyatt had set down his lukewarm beer in exchange for burying his face between Gracie’s thighs, enthusiastically eating her out. Gracie’s head was tipped back, cheeks and blushed and her teeth digging into her lower lip as she clutched at Wyatt’s hair tight enough that her knuckles turned white.

“Fuck,” Gracie gasped when Wyatt did something with his tongue that made her see stars. Mac took a swig of his warm beer before setting it down and moving from his chair to join the two on the couch, dragging his hand over Wyatt’s hair and then up Gracie’s trembling thigh.

“Hey Mac,” Gracie smirked as she removed her left hand from Wyatt’s hair to grab a fistful of Mac’s, dragging him down for a rough kiss that tasted of beer. Mac kissed her back as he curved his hand over her breast, feeling her hard nipple below the thin fabric of her tank-top. Mac pinched the hard nub and smirked against her lips when she moaned at the rough sensation, rutting her hips against Wyatt’s face, her ankles hooking together from where her legs were wrapped around Wyatt’s shoulders.

Wyatt tapped her thigh a few moments later and she let her ankles relax enough for Wyatt to look up and watch Gracie and Mac make out and grope each other, his beard and lips glistening with Gracie’s juices.

“We should take this to bed,” Wyatt announced as Mac groaned as Gracie’s lithe fingers found the bulge in his cargo pants, massaging his cock through the fabric teasingly.

“Good idea,” Mac panted when he pulled away from Gracie, both their lips red and swollen from kissing.

“We really should just start drinking in bed if we’re always gonna end up there,” Gracie raised an eyebrow as she maneuvered herself off the couch and away from the two men. Mac and Wyatt exchanged looks before they watched Gracie’s hips sway as she sauntered into the bedroom, stripping her last piece of clothing off as she went.

“She has a point mate,” Mac tugged his shirt off as the two followed their teammate, Wyatt working on the belt on his pants eagerly.

“Come here big Mac,” Wyatt murmured once the men had shed their clothes completely and the three of them were tangled together on Mac’s bed. Gracie had a smug look on her face, the same one that appeared whenever the two men did anything together in bed. Mac grabbed Wyatt’s hips as the American tugged him forward and sealed their lips together, sharing the taste of Gracie with Mac.

Mac hummed at the sweet taste, slipping one hand down to curl around Wyatt’s hard shaft while his other hand grabbed a handful of Wyatt’s firm ass and squeezed both teasingly. Wyatt groaned into Mac’s mouth, dragging his nails down Mac’s back, the two pressed close together as Gracie rolled onto her stomach to rummage through the side table, making a noise of victory when she pulled out a strip of condoms and a fresh bottle of lube.

“As much as I like this sight, I’ve been waiting to ride Mac all day.” Gracie did sound regretful at interrupting their kiss but what she said more than made up for it. Wyatt was the one to shove Mac down onto his back, catching the condom Gracie tossed to him before he swallowed down Mac’s cock in one swift move making Mac choke and grab Wyatt’s head on reflex.

Mac trembled, breathing heavily as Wyatt expertly sucked and swallowed around his cock ensuring that Mac was hard as possible. Mac hissed quietly as his cock ached when Wyatt pulled away from his groin and rolled the condom on, smugly stroking the hard shaft once the condom was in place.

“Shove over, greedy,” Gracie elbowed Wyatt out of the way, a playful tone to her words as she swung her leg over Mac so she was hovering over his erection. Wyatt placed one hand on her hip and his other hand was firm around the base of Mac’s cock.

Both Mac and Gracie groaned in pleasure as Wyatt guided the two of them together, watching Mac’s cock disappear into Gracie with dark, lustful eyes.

“Fuck me,” Gracie groaned, head falling back as she squeezed her eyes shut as she adjusted to having Mac’s inside of her while Wyatt gingerly stroked her spread pussy with the pads of his fingers while Mac gripped Gracie’s hips tight enough to leave bruises behind.

“That's the plan love,” Mac was breathless, body shaking with the effort to not start thrusting up into her wet, tight heat.

“Ha, best get on with it then,” Gracie braced herself with one hand on Mac’s chest, digging her nails into his skin as a familiar cocky smile appeared on her lips.

“You heard the lady Mac,” Wyatt teased as he ducked his head down to seal his lips over one of Gracie’s nipples while he cupped her other one with his hand as Mac rolled his eyes but jerked his hips up, driving his cock deeper into her tight body.

“Fuck, yeah just like that Mac,” Gracie grinned, tossing her head back as she used her other hand to grab Wyatt’s dark hair, gyrating her hips as Mac braced his feet on the bed and fucked up into her.

Mac gritted his teeth together, grunting as his cock wetly slid in and out of Gracie. Wyatt lifted his head away from her chest, he cupped her face and pulled her in for a dirty kiss that had Mac watching shamelessly. He had to admit they made quite the nice sight together.

“Ah, fuck, right there Mac!” Gracie broke away from Wyatt’s mouth to moan as she bounced on his cock, clenching around his length needly. Wyatt grinned at the sight of the two rocking together before he kissed down her neck and worked a mark on her collarbone where he knew her tank-top would cover.

“Come on big Mac, make our Gracie come,” Wyatt urged as he laced his fingers with Mac from their place on Gracie’s hips and helped her ride Mac.

“Our Gracie, fuck off.” Gracie laughed, but it was full of mirth and the flush on her cheeks only deepened.

“Yeah, our Gracie,” Mac surged up and kissed her, lifting her off his cock and together with Wyatt yanked her back down onto her cock.

“Fuck!” Gracie cried out, digging her nails into Mac’s skull as she clung to him as she came on the edge of violently. Her body shook as her release gushed over Mac’s cock and wet his thighs. Wyatt turned Mac’s head to the side and kissed the other male soldier senseless. Mac moaned and clung to Gracie tighter as he ground his cock deeper into her convulsing, soaked pussy until he was groaning into Wyatt’s mouth as he came.

“Fuck that was good,” Gracie sighed when the trio pulled apart, Mac wincing as he pulled out of her and disposed of the full condom.

“Not done yet love, Wyatt needs a hand.” Mac raised an eyebrow at the painful-looking erection the American was sporting.

“I have a better idea, follow my lead Mac.” Gracie gave an almost feral grin as she shoved Wyatt down onto the bed, shoving his legs apart before ducking down and taking the tip of Wyatt’s cock into her mouth.

“Fucking hell! That’s, that’s a damn good idea.” Wyatt gasped out, head falling back onto the pillow behind his head. Mac laughed at the look that Wyatt was sporting before he nudged Gracie over just enough for him to settle beside her and drag his tongue up the American’s shaft.

“Goddamn it,” Wyatt gasped out, fingers curling gently but possessively in both of their hair as they sucked and licked at his cock until his cock was throbbing and leaking between their wet lips.

“You’re going to kill me,” Wyatt rasped out, eyes rolling up into his head when Gracie took his cock into her mouth, not stopping until the head of his cock hit the back of her throat while Mac sucked and kissed at his balls.

“What a way to go though,” Mac winked when he peered up from his crotch as Gracie pulled back, breathing heavily before she tugged Mac in for a kiss, keeping the head of Wyatt’s cock between their lips.

“I’m dead, I’m dead.” Wyatt groaned, unable to tear his eyes away from the sight of Gracie and Mac making out around his cock. It was all he needed to orgasm, painting their faces with his release while moaning out their names.

Gracie sputtered and shot him a dirty look while Mac rolled his eyes and leaned over to the side table for a cloth. He carefully cleaned her face of Wyatt’s cum as said man crossed his arms over his eyes as his chest rose and fell rapidly as he came down from his orgasmic high.

“Get up here you two,” Wyatt seemed to come back to his senses and pulled the two back up the bed, keeping Gracie sandwiched between them.

“Really?” Gracie raised an eyebrow as their legs tangled together, her head pillowed on Wyatt’s chest and Mac plastered to her back and arm tossed over her hip and settled his hand on Wyatt’s thigh.

“Suck it up short stuff,” Wyatt said into her hair while Mac snorted from his face with his face buried against her shoulder.

“Fine, but next time. I’m the big spoon.” Gracie said firmly making the two boys laugh but they knew she wasn’t joking and they would fight over who would be her small spoon.

Yeah, Mac was glad the two of them didn’t seem keen on leaving any time soon. The three of them together like this was making their new shit posts in Nairobi worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> Check Out My Social Media!
> 
> http://risingqueen2.tumblr.com/
> 
> https://twitter.com/RisingQueen242
> 
> https://curiouscat.me/RisingQueen242


End file.
